rkadesoupersweetsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Pip (Trey Gabriel Smith)
Backstory Pip's lived underwater for his whole life in a couple of air-pocketed caves. His parents were never really together, so custody switched between them for a long time. As a past-time, he'd collect debris that had fallen from ships and people above, specifically a bunch of old tech. He moved out from both of them when he was 17, and found his own little cave! He tinkered for a while with all the old junk that would float to the bottom of the sea, but eventually became curious about where it all came from. He made his way up to the surface, and found himself on the beach of a seaside town. Without clothes, a job, or any knowledge of the surface, he discovered very quickly that he was a fish out of water. He rushed into a small tech shop for some sense of familiarity only to find that everything that had sunk down to him before was outdated, and that things were much more advanced on the surface. In the shop, he met Goob, who helped him adjust to living between the ocean and the surface. They're now in a happy relationship! Interesting Facts *Pip lives with Rei, a Serow/Nubian Goat mix. * Pip's best friend in RKADE is Bastian the Beast (Ken McLucas, Pictured below) Thankken - Trey Smith.png friends day - Trey Smith.png mcflurries - Trey Smith.jpg Percival - Trey Smith.png Interview A shy but determined Tigaris looks at the address listed in his notebook. He looks up to see a small cozy looking cottage right in front of him with the same address as listed on the page. Tigaris walks up to the door and gives four knocks and awaits for an answer. The door opens slowly. A small and friendly otter appears from behind’’’ Pip: Why good evening. How may I help you? Tigaris: Good evening to you! I am Tigaris, a fellow reporter for the Moon City Reporters. Hex and Iris have asked me to conduct an interview with you over yourself and anything you would like to share for your Wiki article. We are so excited for the release and I am honored to be interviewing you for this task hehe. Is it okay if I ask you a few questions? I promise they won't be long. Pip: Nods, excitedly. Of course of course, come right on in! I'll get you a drink! Tea? Tigaris: Wags my tail happily as I walk in and sit at the table Oh, yes. Tea is perfect!' I sit and wait at the table as Pip prepares me a cup of tea. He sets it down in front of me gently and takes the seat across from me' Tigaris: Ah, thank you so much. I am parched from the travels to get here. ‘’’Takes a quick sip of tea’’’ Ah, much better. Now let's get started… Tigaris: For the sake of this interview, what is your name? Pip: Well, my name is Pip, and there's also Rei, a goat! He's out right now though haha, so you'll just be speaking to me! Tigaris: Awesome pawsome! scribbles in my notebook In terms of RKADE, what is your title? Pip: Taps his forehead and furrows his brow. My Ranger Name is “Secretary of Squeaks,” if I'm remembering correctly! Although, Bastian (Ken McLucas) recommended I go by “Rudderbutt!” Ironically, my actual ranger name is based off of his!" Tigaris: Mhm, how interesting...scribbles down a few notes before asking the next question What is your position in RKADE? Pip: I'm just a simple ranger! I've thought about trying to move up a little in the ranks, but I'm relatively bad at being active in the group, so I'm not sure they'd let me. He scratches the back of his neck, a little embarrassed. Tigaris: Aww, I'm sure you will be able to one day.' Scribbles down Pips answer as I reply back' Next question, what squad are you in? Pip: I switched around a lot, but these days I'm in Happy S.W.A.T. Squad!" Tigaris: Aww, such an amazing squad. I once visited, though it was long ago. scribbles the answer in my notebook '''When did you arrive to RKADE? '''Pip: February 2018, it seems like it was just yesterday haha. Tigaris: Giggles and scribbles once again Please tell me your backstory. Pip: I've lived underwater for my whole life in a couple of air-pocketed caves. My parents were never really together, so custody switched between them for a long time. As a past-time, I would collect debris that had fallen from ships and people above, specifically a bunch of old tech. I moved out from both when I was 17, and found my own little cave! I tinkered for a while with all the old junk that would float to the bottom of the sea, but eventually became curious about where it all came from. I made my way up to the surface, and found myself on the beach of a seaside town. Without clothes, a job, or any knowledge of the surface, I discovered very quickly that I was a fish out of water. I rushed into a small tech shop for some sense of familiarity only to find that everything that had sunk down to him before was outdated, and that things were much more advanced on the surface. In the shop, I met Goob, who helped me adjust to living between the ocean and the surface. Now, i'm in a happy relationship! Tigaris: Ooo. How amazing. I am glad you were able to adjust to the surface.writes certain details in my notebook Do you have any Rkadian History Pip: Hmm... none in particular that I can think of! Like I mentioned before, I have switched around squads a ton, but I'm not sure that counts. Tigaris: scratches out the last question'''Is there anything else you would like to include? '''Pip: Ooh, ooh! Bastian is one of my closest friends here in RKADE! Look buddy, I'm famous! Tigaris: Giggles and makes sure I have all my info down. That was a phenomenal interview. Thank you so much Pip. I hope you have an amazing night. Pip: No, thank you for the opportunity. Let me show guide you to the door. Pip guides Tigaris to the door. Tigaris walks through the open door smiling and holding his notebook close to his chest floof. He turns around and waves bye to Pip as he walks off down the long road. Pip replies back with a wave and a cheerful grin before closing the door softly Category:Master List Category:Ranger Profiles